


V5 - The Edge of Discovery

by JudyL



Series: The Vet Series [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this one is a bit shorter than the others, but never fear, I plan to continue the series. Many thanks to my cousin, Cheryl, who has been beta reading for me after I hooked her into The Sentinel.</p><p>I seem to be having trouble keeping this series separate from the chronologically listed stories posted under My Sentinel Universe (MSU) (not yet up at AOOO, see my website for those stories). Although there are no specific spoilers, the general feel of the Vet Series stories, at least to me, implies a few of my others. For example: Blair is a cop, Jim and Blair have told the MC crew about his senses (See "Truth Time").</p><p>I did not intend for this series to overlap with MSU, but for the sake of my peace of mind, I will probably end up using stuff from MSU in the Vet Series. This world, including Jenny, will NOT show up in MSU though. And I'm not really sure where in that time line Jenny would have shown up…. Anyway, that's as clear as mud… Hope you enjoy this one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	V5 - The Edge of Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this one is a bit shorter than the others, but never fear, I plan to continue the series. Many thanks to my cousin, Cheryl, who has been beta reading for me after I hooked her into The Sentinel.
> 
> I seem to be having trouble keeping this series separate from the chronologically listed stories posted under My Sentinel Universe (MSU) (not yet up at AOOO, see my website for those stories). Although there are no specific spoilers, the general feel of the Vet Series stories, at least to me, implies a few of my others. For example: Blair is a cop, Jim and Blair have told the MC crew about his senses (See "Truth Time").
> 
> I did not intend for this series to overlap with MSU, but for the sake of my peace of mind, I will probably end up using stuff from MSU in the Vet Series. This world, including Jenny, will NOT show up in MSU though. And I'm not really sure where in that time line Jenny would have shown up…. Anyway, that's as clear as mud… Hope you enjoy this one.

Vet Series

Part 5

The Edge of Discovery

September 7, 2003 (edited May 8, 2007)

~~~~~

Jennifer Watkins sighed. Two days. It's only been two days and I'm already going through withdrawal. She chuckled. Getting a little greedy, are we?

For almost two weeks, ever since she had been bitten by one of her patients, she'd had Detective Jim Ellison at her beck and call. Okay, maybe not that so much, but he had been to see her every day. And now it had been two days since she'd laid eyes on him. Jenny sighed.

She'd been pretty busy over those last two days, catching up on things at her office, the West Cascade Animal Clinic. Though, truthfully, she hadn't had much to catch up on. Her hands and forearms had been splinted for two weeks to prevent her from overdoing it, but she had still been able to see patients and consult with the veterinarian that was covering for her. There really wasn't much she'd missed.

Except Jim. Of course, she'd talked to him on the phone several times during the last few days, but it wasn't the same. Especially after seeing him every day for twelve days in a row, and sometimes twice a day. I just need a good excuse… Jenny stared out her window at the empty driveway in front of her house. Now that I can drive again I really should go buy a new truck.

It still rankled that her old one had been stolen. The insurance money had come in while she was recovering and Jenny hadn't been able to replace the vehicle yet. Maybe I can talk Jim into going with me. A slow grin formed on her face.

******

Jim turned at the sound of Jenny's voice calling his name. He left the truck he'd been drooling over and found her beside a light blue Ford Explorer.

"I think I'm in love," she said looking up at him, a sly smile on her face. Jenny had been secretly testing a theory of hers all day. Jim had once again come to her at the softest whispered call of his name.

"Oh, yeah?" the Sentinel teased.

Jenny nodded, grinning as she climbed up into the cab of the truck. "Hop in, I've got the keys for a test drive."

Jim jogged around the front of the truck and got into the passenger seat. He grinned at Jen. "I've got to warn you, Sandburg says I'm an awful back seat driver."

She just grinned as she started the truck. "Good thing you're not in the back seat."

They both chuckled. Jenny adjusted the mirrors and seat then pulled the truck out onto the road.

"I had an Explorer once," Jim said watching Jenny enjoy the feel of the vehicle.

"What happened to it?" she asked with a quick glance toward Jim.

"It died. Killed in the line of duty," he said solemnly.

Jenny cast another look at him and saw the impish grin on his face. She laughed.

"Seriously," Jim continued, humor tingeing his voice. "The guys at the station have a pool going as to when my poor Sweetheart will buy the farm."

"Are you that hard on vehicles?" Sweetheart?

"Naw. I've only gone through three since I've known Sandburg. About six years." He waited for Jenny's disbelieving glance and grinned again.

"Of course, I have scratched Simon's car up a few times, not to mention a few others," Jim continued blithely.

Jenny chuckled. "Don't they give you a car to use for work? I can't believe the city doesn't supply their detectives with reliable transport. Surely Sweetheart isn't fast enough for hot pursuit."

Jim scowled. "Don't count Sweetheart out, now. She's a trooper. Saved my tail a time or two." Jen grinned and nodded. Jim's scowl gave way to a poorly hidden grin. "Besides, the city doesn't want to pay my insurance premiums."

"Still, it seems like you'd at least be covered if any damage occurred while you were on duty."

"Yeah, I keep trying to tell them that."

"So, what do you think?" Jenny asked settling further into the seat as she drove. "Is it me?" she asked referring to the truck.

"Well, it's big, but I suppose you need the room for work and flyball." Jim eyed her thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think this is the one. Do you like it?"

Jenny nodded, smiling. "Let's head back so I can get the paperwork started.

*****

Jim waited until Jenny was belted in then started his truck. The police scanner stuttered to life and he reached to turn it off. "Sorry. Blair's on duty this afternoon." He shrugged. "I just wanted to keep an ear out."

"You can leave it on, Jim," Jenny replied.

With a grateful smile, Jim turned the scanner on, but kept the volume low. "It's silly, I know, but he's my partner."

She smiled. "It's not silly to want to make sure your friend is safe, Jim. I didn't know the two of you worked different shifts. I thought since you were partners, you always worked together."

"Usually, but I had an old case come to trial, one that Blair wasn't involved with. He started helping Henri and Rafe with the case they're working on. I finished at the courthouse sooner than expected and Simon sent me home."

Jenny sat quietly, processing what Jim had not said. So that was where he's been the last couple of days… in court. From the tone of his voice she deduced that Henri and Rafe were friends as well as co-workers. And his captain had sent Jim home to get some well-deserved R&R. The fact that Blair was working with two other detectives, no, make that working without Jim, was what made the man uneasy.

"So, they'll have your truck ready in a few days. Give me a call and I'll drive you over to pick it up," Jim said changing the subject.

"That'd be great," Jenny replied happily. "They'll have the options I asked for added tomorrow, just have to wait for the window tinting to dry."

The scanner crackled as a call came through. "One-fifty-two-charlie requesting backup at Harbor and 10th street. In foot pursuit of armed suspects. Dispatch copy?"

Jim stiffened and turned the radio up a bit. Jenny frowned. "Wasn't that Blair’s voice?"

Ellison nodded, waiting for the response from Dispatch.

"One-fifty-two-charlie, copy that. Backup is on its way, ETA five minutes."

"He's with Henri and Rafe, right?" Jenny asked. She'd never seen Jim so tense, his jaw was clamped and the muscle ticked.

He nodded abruptly, mentally calculating how long it would take him to get to the scene. Longer than it will for backup to reach them. Jim sighed. He couldn't take Jenny along anyway. Long fingers tapped anxiously on the steering wheel as he continued to drive towards Jenny's place.

Jenny kept an eye on Jim not sure that there was anything she could do or say to help. She was a bit worried about Blair herself. Even though she'd only known him a short time, the enthusiastic young detective made it easy to like him. And he was Jim's partner and best friend though really more like a brother from what she'd seen of them together.

Seven minutes later another voice came over the radio. "This is Captain Banks, I need an ambulance at Harbor and 8th right away, officer down, repeat officer down."

Jim felt himself start to zone. NO! Please God! A gentle hand on his neck brought him back and he turned strickened eyes on Jennifer.

"Jim? Where would they take him?" she asked, understanding lacing her voice.

Ellison racked his brain. Harbor and 8th? Cascade General is the closest. He pumped the brake and turned the steering wheel sending the truck into a controlled spin to head the other direction. He heard Jenny gasp in surprise and mumbled an apology.

Jenny held on to the door thankful for her seatbelt.

Jim barely remembered the drive to the hospital. Short glimpses of Jenny's worried face as she repeatedly touched his arm or cheek, otherwise all he saw were memories of Blair. Blair bound and gagged in Lash's chair. Blair lying on the floor of the hotel room after Zeller shot him point blank in the chest. Blair bleeding from a bullet hole in his leg where Quinn hit him. Blair floating face down in the fountain.

He couldn't really say how long the drive was, too long, then the hospital loomed before them. Jim parked the truck haphazardly in front of the emergency entrance and sped into the ER. Jenny followed, close on his heels.

The Sentinel tried to tune into his Guide's heartbeat but found only chaos. He stormed up to the desk and whipped out his badge. "Sandburg," he growled, unable to put a complete sentence together.

The nurse looked at her screen and shook her head. "I don't have a Sandburg. If you're with the officers they just brought in, please have a seat and I'll find out what's going on." She stood and left through a set of doors marked "Authorized personnel only."

"Jim?" Jenny said catching his arm with one hand.

Jim spun around focusing on the other people in the waiting area, looking for a familiar face. Where's Simon? Officers? Who was hurt? H? Rafe? Blair? The Sentinel turned his head suddenly at the smell of Simon's cigars. He started to move toward it only to be stopped by something attached to his sleeve. Jim looked and saw Jenny hanging on to him, her worried face watching every move he made.

He patted her hand. "Come on, Simon's over here."

Jenny followed him, keeping a good hold on his sleeve. She didn't want to risk losing him and he seemed a little calmer if she was in contact with him.

Simon came out of another door and frowned when he saw Ellison.

"Jim? What are you doing here?" he faintly acknowledged the small blond attached to Ellison's arm.

"I heard the call on the scanner. Is Blair all right?"

Banks pinched the bridge of his nose. I should have known… "Yes, Jim. Blair's fine. The doc is checking him out right now. They thought he was hurt because of all the blood on his shirt, but he's okay.

Jim shuddered and took a deep breath. He looked up at Simon. "Who was hurt?"

"Rafe took a bullet in the gut. Blair carried him out of the line of fire. They're taking Rafe up to surgery now. He's lost a lot of blood, but the doctor thinks there's minimal organ damage." Simon sighed. "I'm going to get Henri. Sandburg should be out in a few," he turned and went back through the door.

Jim couldn't move. Blair's okay. He cautiously turned up his hearing and sent it after Simon.

"I told you I was fine. Just give me my clothes so I can see how my friend is doing."

Blair's voice filled his ears and allowed him to focus on his brother's heartbeat. A soft touch to his face brought the Sentinel back into the waiting room.

"Blair's okay?" Jenny asked.

Jim frowned, she'd been right there and heard Simon's report. But he saw the concern on her face and nodded. The tension drained from him at that moment and he started to shake.

Jenny wrapped her arms around Jim and just held him, murmuring soft reassurances as she caressed his back. After a minute, Jim straightened, his attention focused once again on the doorway Simon had disappeared through.

Blair strode through wearing a slightly bloodstained T-shirt. He was muttering about over-zealous doctors who should be treating people who really needed help. Jim grinned and gently moved out of Jenny's hug.

Blair looked up in time to see his six-foot-plus partner engulf him in a bear hug. "Jim?" he squeaked as the breath was squeezed out of him.

Jenny watched, intrigued. Blair returned the hug, patting Jim's back softly. Jim ducked his head until his face was obscured by Sandburg's curly hair. She thought Blair tried to release the hug, but then he quickly continued to pat Jim gently on the back. She wasn't close enough to hear what they might be saying.

Simon dragged another big black man through the door. Henri, I presume. And guided him over to the chairs along the wall. He then approached Sandburg and Ellison. The captain said something softly and Blair shook his head. Simon sighed and looked away from the two men. His eyes rested on Jenny.

Jenny smiled tentatively as the very tall, well-built man came over to her.

"Are you Dr. Watkins?" he asked.

"Yes, and you're Captain Banks?" Jenny replied extending her hand.

Simon smiled and took the offered hand. "Yes, please, call me Simon, Dr. Watkins."

Jenny grinned. "Then you have to call me Jenny, Simon." Her grin faded. "Any word on Rafe?"

Banks shook his head. "It'll be a few hours. Did you need a ride home?"

She shook her head. "I'll stay with Jim. I know he's worried about Rafe, too." Her eyes tracked back to Jim and Blair.

Blair had finally extricated himself from the octopus hold and they were talking. One of Jim's hands still grasping Blair's shoulder.

Simon sighed. "It's usually one of those two we're waiting on." He looked down at the veterinarian. "You should be aware of that. And where one is, the other's not too far away."

Jenny nodded. She watched as Blair placed his hand on Jim's chest. The Sentinel's head dropped briefly then raised as he settled into his usual body posture. The anxiety and despair she'd noticed since the call came through was gone.

She lifted her eyes to Simon's and gave him a knowing smile. "Two for the price of one, eh, Captain? They are partners after all."

Simon's eyes narrowed as he tried to decide what she meant by that. Does she know something? His thoughts were interrupted by Sandburg's voice.

"Jenny!" Blair pulled Jim over to where she and Simon were talking.

"Blair. Are you okay?" She fingered the sleeve of his T-shirt indicating the blood.

He shrugged. "I'm fine. My other shirt is trashed. I'm just glad we got Rafe here on time. The doctor said he lost a lot of blood." Blair turned to look at H. "I'm going to sit with Henri." He walked over and put his arm around H's shoulders, talking in a low voice.

Jim glanced from Simon to Jenny and back. "I guess you two have met?"

Simon sniffed. "Since you were busy, we took it upon ourselves." He grinned at Jenny and she smiled back. "I'm going to get some coffee," Simon said heading for the cafeteria.

Jenny moved a little closer to Jim. "Are you okay?"

Jim blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine. There's just been one too many close calls, you know?"

She nodded and caught his hand with hers twining their fingers. "You want to go sit with Blair and Henri?"

Jim gave her a little grin and nodded, pulling her along with him, not releasing his hold on her hand.

*****

They were driving home having just dropped Jenny off at the clinic after spending the last six hours at the hospital. Rafe would be fine with a little rest. Fortunately nothing had been damaged that couldn't be repaired. Simon had finally chased everyone but Henri out and he was only being allowed to stay until visiting hours were over.

"Sorry I overreacted at the hospital, Chief."

"When was that, Jim?" Blair asked innocently.

Jim growled, then grinned. "I kinda lost it when I heard Simon say someone had been shot. I just knew it was you."

"Your radar was a little off this time, big guy."

"Yeah. But I'm glad Jenny was with me otherwise I think I may have zoned on the way to the hospital."

"You zoned?!" Blair said, sitting up straighter and turning to face Jim, concern written in every line of his body.

"No. I think I started to. But every time, Jen would reach out and touch me, on my arm or my cheek. I think she was talking to me too, but I don’t remember what she said."

Blair nibbled his lower lip. "Do you think she's a Guide?"

Jim shook his head. "I don't get that feel from her. You are a Guide. Incacha was a Guide. And even though you're different, there was a sameness that you shared. Jenny doesn't have that."

"What kind of sameness? Like a smell?"

"No… It's more of a feeling. I can't really describe it. But I think I'd know another guide by it, if I ran across one."

Blair took a deep breath and exhaled. "So how was she able to help you then? Simon and Megan try, but they don't usually catch you before you zone."

"I'm not sure. She just seemed to realize when I needed the distraction."

"I wonder… Wish I could do some tests…"

"Chief."

"Okay, okay. But it would be nice to know if she really can recognize the start of a zone. If you two are getting serious, she's going to be around a lot and it's sorta inevitable that she'll figure it out. I don't think she realized you had zoned at the hospital, but that's because she couldn't see your face."

"Uh, yeah, about that, Chief. I think she may already suspect something."

Blair pinned him with a stare. "Why's that?"

"Well, a few times she's spoken to me pretty softly. I didn't realize until after I answered that I wouldn't have heard her with out my Sentinel hearing. She never said anything, but I've caught this speculative look several times."

"Ah, man! You have got to be more careful. We've been pretty lucky the last few years. The press has lost interest and no spooks have shown up, but if you flaunt your abilities to Joe Public, it could get ugly."

Jim suddenly banged his palm on the steering wheel. "I know! It's just frustrating. After all we've been through… it was nice to tell the rest of the guys and be free to be me."

Blair chuckled. "Gonna break out in song, big guy?" Jim glared at him. "Come on, Jim. I'm not saying we have to keep your senses a secret from Jenny forever. But what happens if it doesn't work out?"

Ellison sighed. "I know. I have to be more careful. It's just so easy to be myself around her. I don't feel like I have to hide anything."

"Well, I'm glad. And I hope it does work out, Jim. I really like Jenny. I just don't want to take any chances."

"I hear you, Chief."

"Good. Now take me home. I need a shower and some clean clothes."

"Yes, Sir," Jim snapped off a salute, then snaked his hand over to pop Blair on the back of the head.

******

Jenny thanked the librarian and took the books to a table in the back of the study area. She'd called a cab and headed to Rainier University as soon as Jim and Blair dropped her off. Too many questions were running through her head about the men's partnership. And about Sentinels.

The University had all the papers Blair had published on the subject during his time at the University as well as several manuscripts by Richard Burton. These were the references she had pulled.

Several hours later, she stretched and closed one of the books. There was a lot of information, but not a lot about what she needed to know. Sentinels were mentioned and described. A partner was also mentioned, someone to watch the watchman's back, so to speak, as he worked. But the details were sketchy.

Even the papers by Sandburg didn't help much. They were early publications written before he met Jim and based on a few reference books and some time he'd spent with various native cultures.

Damn! I wish I could just ask them. So why don't I? Right! If Jim wanted people to know he was a Sentinel, then Blair wouldn't have held that press conference. I wonder if I can find footage on that? And the press releases… Maybe…

Jenny stacked the articles and manuscripts into a pile and returned them to the checkout desk.

Her mind kept turning over the same thoughts all the way home. I've got to figure out the relationship between Jim and Blair, the Sentinel and his… backup. Then I'll know if there's really room for me in his life.

TBC


End file.
